


Land of Dramatic Odes Written Nonpareil

by Flairina



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Begin Intermission 2, Caliborn: Enter, English, Eternity's Shylock, Jade: Enter, Poetry, Umbral Ultimatum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flairina/pseuds/Flairina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah,  the Homestuck flashes. I'm sure you're quite familiar with those. Quite the innovative storytelling mechanism for a webcomic.</p><p>But sometimes,  in order to get all information across, a touch more... finesse must be used.</p><p>In other words, prepare to be given the LODOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [S] Caliborn: Enter

[S] Caliborn: Enter

One half of the cherub destroyed by the other  
The sister is gone, now there is only the brother  
He escapes from his shackles and chews through his leg  
For now replaced by robotics, but later a peg

As he sets up his session, a sarswapagus descends  
Those inside the dreambubble cannot possibly defend  
Against Lord English, destroying all in his path  
The souls of the dead experience his full wrath

Tentacles are severed, reality cracks  
Two dogs, black and white, both stop in their tracks

On a long dead planet a cherub stands and waits  
For the kernelsprites to touch, and for what they'll create  
As the universe ends, the kernelsprites grow  
And become a black hole, making everything flow  
Backwards into it; as it envelops all near  
The cherub just grins, for he has no fear  
The pull of the black hole cannot be outrun  
And slowly it begins to eat even the sun

This is the start, the cause of everything's fall  
The Lord of Time has entered, God help us all.


	2. [S] Jade: Enter

Jade: Enter

Outside a tower, a dog sits and stares  
Descending from the sky, a meteor bares  
Down on the island, and with his master now blind  
A way to destroy it he goes off to find

High above LOWAS, sitting on his bed  
John picks up a doll with a gash in its head  
His plan is to prototype this doll sans an arm  
Armless and eyeless, Jack can't do much harm  
But before he can drop in the harmless blue doll  
To the land of slumber he suddenly falls

Vriska Serket has forced him to sleep  
In order to make sure that Jack Noir will keep  
First Guardian powers, for if he does not  
Their chances of living are already shot  
You can't blame her for this, do not be absurd  
Due to Paradox Space it's already occured  
Though her actions indicate that she is to blame  
To avoid a doomed timeline, would you not do the same?

As Bec teleports in, he becomes aware  
Of the green sphere that hovers five feet in the air  
He already knows he must merge with the sprite  
And flings all other options into space, out of sight  
Bec jumps in the sprite and the two become one  
Becsprite flies outside to do what must be done

As the newly made Becsprite begins to charge power  
Jade continues to play pinata in her tower  
When she finally strikes true, her attack is repelled  
And out her room's window she's forcibly expelled  
The bedroom explodes while Bec fires his beam  
Its strength is almighty; its power supreme  
But though the meteor's threat level has become void  
Its job is still done; the Earth is destroyed  
In his attempt to save his best friend and master  
Bec has unwittingly caused utter disaster  
For when the beam struck at the rock's massive girth  
Most of it came back down and smashed into Earth  
The oceans will rise and the cities shall fall  
The laser's backlash now consumes all

Elsewhere, a battle continues between  
The slayer, the rapper, and the prototyped teen    
The puppet's there too, but must I say this?  
Where the rapper goes, he goes, that is obvious  
At current, a stalemate, or so it would seem  
Soon the slayer's advantage will become quite extreme

As Jade falls from the sky she makes one last attempt  
For though she holds for her best friend no contempt  
This is her last shot, and it's a shot in the dark  
That regrettably has no chance of hitting its mark  
But then Becsprite appears and relocates the shot  
Redirecting the bullet to where it was not  
The effigy is hit, Jade's bullet dead center  
Symbolically killing her best friend to enter  
The land is enveloped in a blinding white light  
Before finally vanishing into the night.

Back upon LOWAS the fight slows and halts  
Both sides take a respite from their constant assaults  
But then Jack's ring glows; Bec's kernel reached Derse  
And everything gets unimaginably worse

His wings first retract in before new ones sprout  
His face takes the features of a dog's ears and snout  
The flames now glow green and reflect Jack's new power  
This fight will be Bro and Davesprite's final hour  

Now rewind a bit to the end of Hivebent  
Let us gaze upon Sgrub's final moment  
The Aradiabots hover, surrounding their friends  
Knowing exactly how this game will end  
The trolls stand united, triumph in their eyes  
Karkat is just about to collect their prize

Out of nowhere a glowing green hole in space grows  
The utter surprise on the troll's faces shows  
The prize door is suddenly cut into twain  
Jack is here, his only hand red and bloodstained    
Aradia appearifies a transportalizer  
And picks all the trolls up with her psychic power  
She flings them all through it and the pad disappears  
Her friends are now safe, yet she is still here  
But she's just a doomed version, naught but a pawn  
The alpha Aradia has long since been gone  
She knew this would happen, she'd predicted they'd fail  
So before all the others she'd left for the veil

The Aradiabots charge at Bec Noir en masse  
They have long since known this fight will be their last  
As the robots converge on the endgame platform  
Jack uses his sword skills to slaughter the swarm

Some time later, the Cancer troll wakes on Prospit  
This is his first time on the golden planet  
He looks up, for something is glowing bright green  
And his heart is then shattered at what he has seen  
The monster is here, coming down from the sky  
But that is not what Karkat's been broken by  
Now he can see who it was that attacked  
And beneath all the changes, he knows it is Jack

Jack, who'd always had a knife hand to lend

Jack, his mentor...

his brother...

_his friend_

Crushed by betrayal, Karkat looks on in fear  
As the green energy consumes everything near

Of course, you and I know the Jacks aren't the same  
But Karkat does not, he knows only his game  
And the Jack who could care less that he was a mutant  
Who didn't treat his blood like some sort of pollutant  
   
Now we return to the falling girl, Jade  
She falls through the darkness as her planet is made  
Once it is, snow drifts down while she continues to drop  
And I do believe here is a good place to stop.

Now there's no chance of winning, the session's a loss.  
For Jack Noir is now an unbeatable boss.


	3. [S] Begin Intermission 2

 

Zoom out from some curtains, a bright shade of red  
There's a gearframe with pool balls in the clock hands' stead  
The curtains then part; a green server revealed  
It floats in the Furthest Ring, quite well concealed  
The method LE uses to enter varies  
In this universe, its the program this carries  
Its coding states that at the universe's demise  
The command "THIS.DIE()" runs and... well, something dies

Our screen fills with billiard balls, leaving no space  
The Felt's lord and master will now show his face

A wrecked apartment floats in green hot spacetime  
The remains of a mansion of organized crime  
Inside lies a green, damaged, plush puppet man  
His death had always been the key to his plan  
Fitting for a code that's so short and so small  
To be killing a being who's a mere four feet tall

In the back of the room lies a grandfather clock  
The cueball topped pendulum bob goes t1CK t0ck

And so it begins as the man's arm grows out  
At the end of each finger, serrated claws sprout  
The process continues as the puppet's leg grows  
From the miniature shoe burst three monstrous toes  
Out the severed leg's end comes a bloody green stump  
Red falls as a hand hits the floor with a thump  
Scratch's suit shreds as the body inside  
Swells and grows larger, quite tall and quite wide  
A golden peg leg takes his missing leg's place  
While the hands of the clock spin backwards on its face  
The Cairo Overcoat, draped atop the fourth wall  
Disappears as if it was never there at all  
A ship crashes through and the screen flashes white  
On the clock's pendulum we see fractures of light  
The coat reappears on the not-Scratch's back  
Much like the bob, his head has started to crack  
Not-Scratch rises up as the cueball H34D 8r8ks  
From inside of Doc Scratch, Lord English awakes

His coat flashes off, now a sarcophagus  
It closes on him, flashes bright green, and thus  
It time travels away, and inside LE sounds  
A huge and deep honk; the one note surrounds  
He repeats a new HONK, louder still than the last  
One might even say it's THE Honk of the Vast  
Around Alternia pool balls spin ever faster  
As LE travels back to become the Felt's master

I suppose you may have a few questions right now.  
Scratch just became English; and you may ask "How?"  
Doc Scratch always had Lord English at his center.  
For this version of him, Scratch was needed to enter.  
Please remember that the duty Scratch embraced the most  
Was to even in death be an _excellent_ host.


	4. [S] Seer: Descend

She hears the whispers oh so near  
A deep despair grows in the seer  
Her mom was killed, so on this day  
Rose will give Jack Noir hell to pay  
Her skin turns black, the horror's mark  
The balance tips; she's now GRIMDARK

A castle traversed, nothing found  
Rose seeks out the killer hound  
She meets with John along the way  
Her words are gone, what can she say?  
A trail of blood leads up the stairs  
At this point Rose no longer cares  
The fate of pawns is no concern  
Jack's made her hurt; now it's HER turn

At last the pair reaches the top  
And what they see makes John's heart stop  
His dad, her mom, now bathed in red  
Jack stands there, above the dead  
The sorrow in John turns to rage  
This roof shall be this battle's stage

The pair now has the other's back  
And each readies a huge attack  
A teleport and Jack is gone  
He reemerges behind John  
A flash of black, a splash of gore  
And John is falling, dead once more

Rose's anger hits its peak  
She lets aloud a piercing shriek  
The fight renews with bursts of green  
Its outcome already foreseen

As darkness falls the land will choke  
Upon black briars that now cloak  
The fight from all; but Doc Scratch knows  
That this Strife's end... a fallen Rose.


End file.
